


【瑟莱】天下有情人

by wyfxygr



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyfxygr/pseuds/wyfxygr
Summary: 没头没尾一通乱搞，给小杏的，多半会被逼着写后续。新年快乐！
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 18





	【瑟莱】天下有情人

莱戈拉斯小时候最怕睡冷被窝，每年冬天都要缠着瑟兰迪尔，想一起睡。他爹一开始不太乐意这么惯着他，要他学会独立，但每次被人抱着大腿撒娇，鬼使神差地就松了口。

“就睡一晚啊，只有这一次，明白了吗？”

结果一个冬天过去，瑟兰迪尔的大床上都快被他儿子用毛绒玩具搭出一个窝了。

莱戈拉斯像个小动物一样，暖烘烘地往他怀里钻，他经常听着他儿子平稳的呼吸声入睡，逐渐也觉得这样挺好，没那么孤独。

长大以后就更没理由分开睡了，莱戈拉斯还是喜欢窝在人怀里睡，瑟兰迪尔就着这个姿势掐着他的腰顶进去，舔吻他的后颈和两块肩胛骨之间那一小块皮肤，年轻人被弄得受不住，整个背部肌肉都收紧了，中间凹陷出一条沟，瑟兰迪尔一路舔下去，隔着一层皮肉轻咬他的骨头，下面小幅度地抽送，顶着那一点碾磨。莱戈拉斯最怕他这样搞，腰眼酸得不行，里面又太舒服了，喘不上气，本能地扭动着想躲开，却被人扣在怀里完全跑不掉，他挣扎起来更敏感，弄不了多久就要射，瑟兰迪尔还坏心眼地去摸他前面，逼得人最后全部射在他手里才满意。

“这样比较方便。”瑟兰迪尔把套子打结扔掉，洗了手回到床上，对着仍然满脸通红的年轻人装无辜，也不管人是爽得还是给他气得，哄小孩一样给他掖好被子，抱在怀里睡了。莱戈拉斯甚至还没从高潮的余韵里缓过来，无论是打在脖颈上的呼吸还是背后贴上来的肉体都折磨得他根本睡不了觉，要把瑟兰迪尔推开又觉得舍不得，再做一次又顾忌着第二天还要早起，最后只能把搂在腰间的手臂推到胸口，用胸前那两点在他皮肤上蹭着，轻柔的刺激像是整个人躺在湖水里，身体放松，不知不觉就睡着了。第二天被闹钟叫醒的时候那两点还硬着，莱戈拉斯睡觉本来就爱乱动，小时候还踢被子，一定要被人搂在怀里才能老实点，这下感觉自己像做了什么亏心事，在梦里都忍不住寻求快乐，混混沌沌的脑子一下子羞得清醒了，心跳声大得简直要盖过闹钟。

瑟兰迪尔也醒了，察觉到年轻人的窘境后忍不住轻笑，胸腔贴着莱戈拉斯的背震动，让他又忍不住想躲。瑟兰迪尔伸手掐掉闹钟，把怀里的人翻过来，一只手顺势玩弄起他的乳尖，用四根手指的指根轮流揉按，不时把它夹在指间轻扯，另一边也不肯放过，埋头吻了上去，又吸又舔，整个舌头舔过去，莱戈拉斯甚至能感觉到他的舌苔在那儿摩擦，又痒又热。本来早晨就是一个比较尴尬的时间，被这样折腾下来莱戈拉斯简直硬的不行，直楞楞地抵在瑟兰迪尔大腿上，两个人又免不了一番折腾，瑟兰迪尔握着他的手把两根东西并在一起套弄，最后都射在对方小腹上，胡乱拿纸巾擦了，急急忙忙套上衣服各自出门。莱戈拉斯第一节是体育课，跟一帮兄弟打完球，换衣服时才发现衣角沾上了一点，不知道是他的还是瑟兰迪尔的，心跳乱了一拍，红着脸跑到洗手池边冲洗那一块布料，又怕被别人撞见，手忙脚乱地打湿了一大片。

接下来一整天莱戈拉斯都心神不宁，早就干了的布料贴着他的侧腰，他只能拼命转移自己的注意力，避免在课堂上想起一些令人脸红心跳的细节。到快放学的时候他终于忍不住躲进杂物间，结结巴巴地给瑟兰迪尔发语音：“今天早上我们那个……没擦干净……沾……沾到我衣服上了。”

那边回复得很快——

“工作时间给我发这种信息属于性骚扰。”

……

莱戈拉斯被他气到词穷，隔着屏幕恶狠狠地翻了个白眼，那边又发来一条语音，他扁着嘴气势汹汹地点开，听完却瞬间没了要找对方算账的劲头，呆站到铃声响起，才猛地打了个激灵，匆匆赶回教室，心绪却更加纷乱，一节课完全没听进去。

磨磨蹭蹭回到家，瑟兰迪尔已经准备好饭菜，面色如常地喊他去洗手吃饭，吃完收拾好碗筷，还是像往常一样，随便找了一张碟片，搂着他窝在沙发里看电影，直到莱戈拉斯第三次盯着他欲言又止，才大发慈悲地关了电视。

“怎么了？有什么事想跟我说吗？”

“你……你还装！”

下一秒他就被压倒了，两只手被抓住按在头顶，瑟兰迪尔一条腿跨过他的腰跪在沙发上，整个人俯下身来笼罩着他。

“我装什么了？你说啊。”

莱戈拉斯怒视他，手腕用力试图挣脱，却被按得更紧，瑟兰迪尔总喜欢仗着体型比他高大欺负他，青春期正在抽条的年轻人实在是太瘦了，两个手腕叠在一起都能被大手掐的死死的，根本挣脱不掉，他很快就放弃了挣扎，软瘫进沙发里任人摆布。

瑟兰迪尔把手机凑到他耳边，“来，再听一遍，帮你回忆回忆。”他一边翻找聊天框一边懒洋洋地在莱戈拉斯颈窝里蹭着，鼻尖时不时擦过年轻人的耳垂，含一口，满意地感觉到它在发烫。

“唔，找到了。”

“我不是答应了你……”瑟兰迪尔点开那条语音，电流转换而成的声音通过扬声器传出来，和瑟兰迪尔故意压低的嗓音一左一右响在莱戈拉斯耳边：“……别着急，今晚回来……一定弄到你爽哭为止。”


End file.
